Not Everything is Bad in the Darkness
by darknesofthemoon
Summary: Read summary is in the begining of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Not Everything is Bad in the Darkness

Summary: What if you stood against everything you were born to be. What if you were born on the wrong side? Armella has that problem. All she wants to do is live on earth and be on the good side for once. In order to do that she must stand against everything she is and her father or she will be lost on to the darkness forever.

Chapter One: A new start to a new life.

As I rose out of the ground I couldn't believe how bright and cheerful it was on the earth. Where I come from it was always dark and it smelled really bad all the time. "_There she is, get her!" _My father's minions had finally found me after all. Well it was good thing that they couldn't get above ground. I began to climb again up and out of the whole in the ground separating hell and earth. "_Princess No!" _yelled one of the demons. The whole I had climbed through was beginning to close up and I heard a thump and a series of curse words. I rolled my eyes that had to be my ex-boyfriend. Damien he was also my father's lead henchmen. I continued to listen for the portal to open back up but it never did. I began to relax a little with no portal opening anytime soon and my father's henchmen unable to get through I was safe for the time being. I dusted my black strapless dress off and took off my heels. Man how I hated to wear heels. I began to walk on the ground. It was soft and squishy, I began to giggle and dance along the ground. I began to stare at my feet and saw that I had stepped on something hard and cold and gray. I bent down to touch it with my hand when I heard a loud noise behind me. I stood up straight willing the metal vehicle to pass through me. Before it would have collided with me a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the other side of the pavement. "_Are you trying to kill yourself?" _The man behind me said. I turned to give him one of my smart alic comments when I stopped short. My god he was gorgeous, he had light brown hair, one eye was a greenish gray and the other brown. He was tall just about 6 foot. I'm only 4'11 so sue me I'm short. "_Sorry,"_ I said as I averted my eyes from him so I wouldn't blush. He was silent for a few moments and was about to speak when another gentleman came in between us. "_Hey hun are you alright? Is Kaleb giving you a hard time?" _Kaleb gave the man a glare. _"She", _while pointing at me and enficisizing "she" , "_almost got hit by a bus. No normal sane person would just stand there!"_ The man looked at me slightly puzzled, then just smiled. "_Forgive my friend's rudeness he is not always this hot headed or mean spirited around young pretty woman. My name is Keagan."_ Keagan was just as tall as _Kaleb_ but he had blonde hair and blue eyes with a gold ring around his pupils. "May_ I have your name miss?" _ He snapped me out of my thoughts. "_My name? Oh…uh my name?" _For the life of Satan I couldn't remember my name. "_What are you stupid," _Kaleb asked. That brought my brain back to work, "_My name is Armella…Ella for short."_ Kaleb began to laugh. "_Who is their right mind would name their kid Armella?"_ I glared at him. Keagan stayed quiet until his friend was able to get control over his laughing fit. "_Kaleb you are so slow sometimes. Armella is ancient Greece meaning most beautiful." _Kaleb stopped laughing all together and looked me up and down. I began to shudder under his glare. I didn't like him like that but why did my body act that way? "_Well they thought that you would be beautiful. You might have been beautiful when you were a baby."_ I didn't say a word. I was used to being tormented and teased because I wasn't like the other demons. Keagan noticed my look and slapped Kaleb in the back of the head. "_Ella do you have a place to stay at all?"_ I shook my head no and Keagan nodded. "_Then it's settled you are going to move in with me and kaleb and 4 other boys is that a problem?" _ I shook my head no and then we headed off to my new home for the moment. That is if my staying here was not going to pose any threats to my new friends. And god knew how much I prayed for this to go well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The roommates and the Secrets

Keagan led the way followed by me and then Kaleb. It was quiet the whole entire trip. Until we reached the door. Kaleb put his hand on my arm and it felt so cold that it startled me. "_Why were you in the middle of the street?" _I couldn't just say it right out, Oh well I'm the daughter of Michael aka Lucifer himself and I was tired of being in that hell whole so I ran away and came to earth. Oh and my father sent a couple henchmen one of which happens to be my ex boyfriend. So all I did was shrug. This seem to make Kaleb mad. Keagan chuckled and continued to look for his keys. When the door opened all by itself. "Ah_, thank you Kris." _"Not_ a problem Keagan."_ A man way shorter than Kaleb and Keagan but just a little taller than me said. "_Who's the babe?" _Kris looked at me with hungry eyes. Keagan rolled his eyes, "_This young woman Ella she will be staying with is for the time being." _I smiled at him and he gave me a wink. Kris let us all inside and once I had a chance to sit down on the sofa 3 other men came running into the living room. I looked at them all, and they were all very handsome in their own way. Keagan sat down besides me and began to introduce them to me one at a time. The first one I met was very tall and well built. He was wearing all black from his shirt down to his socks. He also had vibrant green eyes. With shoulder length brown hair. His name was Korey. The second guy I was introduced to was just as tall as Keagan and Kaleb but he had molten golden eyes and a smile to kill for. He had honey wavy hair and cute dimples. His name was Kole. And the last guy's name was Damien. I froze when I heard that name and prayed to god that it wasn't who I thought it was. I looked up and let out the breathe that I didn't realize I was holding in. This Damien didn't look anything like my old boyfriend. This guy was very tanned like staying outside all the time dark skin. He had pitch black hair and very bright red eyes. He smiled and bowed like a gentleman and I smiled and bowed back. As I took turns talking to everyone at one time (which is extremely hard believe me.) Except for kaleb who couldn't be farther away from me at the moment. I learned that these men where different from human men, they all had a secret. I learned that Korey and Keagan where 350 year old wizards, Kole was a shape shifter, Damien was a mix breed between vampire and shape shifter, and Kris was a Greek god. I turned to Kaleb and looked him dead in the eye but had to look away because he for some reason made me blush. "_So Kaleb what are you?"_ I asked trying to avoid his eyes. I noticed that he smirked and chuckled a little. "_Well Armella why don't you tell us what you are first. I mean you know 5 of us now so tell us what you are and I'll tell you what I am." _He stepped forward and lifted my chin to meet his gaze. They all knew that I wasn't human or else they wouldn't have let me stay here. So what was I going to tell them? I was really reluctant to tell them I was a demon. You see we don't have the greatest reputation out there. In human or supernatural worlds. We are known for seduction, torture, fear, and just being pure evil. Some of that was true for most of the demons. There was very little of us who didn't enjoy any of that. I was a virgin so what did I know about seducing someone. I didn't get kicks off of killing just to kill or torturing people or even possessing people. I just didn't enjoy any of that so that is what made me different from others. Hopefully they could see that as I told them what I am. I sighed, "_Please don't judge me I'm not like the others. I am a demon."_ I remained silent as Kaleb's hand pulled back as if he had been burned and the rest of them just stared at me. I stood up. "_Don't worry I won't stay where I'm unwelcome. Like I said I'm not like them. I'll leave you guys alone." _I started to walk to the front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kris looking at me as though he felt sorry for me. "_Armella please stay with us. I am sorry for how we reacted but I know you are not like other demons. Please stay here to prove to the others."_ I looked at him starting to doubt him when Kole came up next to him. "_Please stay with us."_ I leaned against the door and then I began to feel sleepy. "_Fine." _ After that it all went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My Worst Nightmare and my surprising savior

"_No!, No don't leave me alone I don't want this leave me ALONE!!" _I woke up sweating and breathing heavy. I didn't know what the dream was about but I didn't like the idea of waking not know what had happened in my dream. I felt very aware of where I was then. I looked in the darkness of the room and I realized that I was in the house with the six supernatural boys. I saw movement in the corner of my eye. " _Who is there?"_ I asked as I started to get off my bed. I felt a hard chest on my hands as I felt for the switch. I jumped back and I heard a deep laugh. "_Going to second base without even a first date?"_ He laughed, "_you really are a demon aren't you?" _ I noticed his voice, it was Kole. "_Kole what are you doing in my room and watching me sleep?"_ He didn't answer me he began to shove me toward the bed. "_You're a demon are you not?"_ Kole asked as he got on top of me straddling my hips in the process. I nodded I couldn't say a word because believe it or not I was scared. "_Then this should be not new for you." _He smiled. I knew that smile. It was the smile my ex Damien made when he wanted something and he normally got what he wanted except for my virginity. Kole began to remove my button down sleep shirt. I opened my mouth to scream for help. Kole put his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear. " _You honestly think they will help you?"_ He began to laugh, "_Ill just tell them that you seduced me and I was under your power. There is no hope for you little demon." _ I bit his hand and he pulled back and I began to scream at the top of my lungs. "_No, someone help me I don't want this please help please help."_ I began to cry when I realized that no one was coming to my rescue. Kole began to laugh again. "_See I told you_." He began to kiss my neck_. _I was crying and silently praying for this not to happen that I wasn't ready to have any of this done. Just then my bedroom door flung open. Kole and I bothed look at who was standing there. It was Kaleb. Kole cursed under his breath and then started to act like he was under my control. He shook his head and looked confused. "_Armella…. What…….How did I? Why am I here in here with you? Oh Armella you didn't."_ I began to shake my head and cry trying to tell Kaleb with my eyes that I didn't have anything to do with this. Kole got up off of me an began to walk toward Kaleb. "_Man thanks for coming in when you did I really don't know what or how it happened." _Kole patted Kaleb's shoulder and turned to look at me and smirked. "_Kaleb I don't think it is safe for her to live with us if she can try to rape us with just a blink if an eye." _I just stared at him in disbelief. Kaleb looked me and then he turned to Kole. Kaleb grabbed his hand and began to twist it. Kole looked at him shocked. "_Man what are you doing. OW! Let go its hurting me." _Kaleb's face grew angry_. "Oh like when you where about to hurt Ella?"_ Kole's face looked even more shocked. "_Man I told you she has…."_Kaleb cut him off and began to twist his arm harder I could hear the bones beginning to crack under the pressure Kaleb was putting on. "_Have you forgotten what I am and what I can do? I heard everything and saw everything. You are sick and disgusting. You have five minutes until I rip you limb from limb." _Kaleb let go of Kole and Kole began to protest to Kaleb's statement. Kaleb snarled and Kole ran out the door and packed his bags as fast as he could. I looked at Kaleb shocked. "_I told you that no guy would touch you here and I kept my word."_ I smiled at him and he just nodded. I went to open my mouth when he next words cut me off. "_You are a demon but not all demons are bad. I know that. I have always known that but you will still have to earn my trust." _He went toward the doorway but I caught his arm before he went all the way out. "_What are you? Like exactly are you?"_ He smiled and looked at me. I gasped his smile was breath taking. "_I guess you will have to try and find out later on. You think I'll tell you right off the bat." _He laughed and left the room. I went back to bed and sat up. I was determined to find out what Kaleb was even if it took the life out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Family Reunion 

I woke up that morning with no one else in my room. I was glad. I stretched and yawned one more big final yawn when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it and continued to view my

new room. I started to remember what had almost happened to me last night. I was glad that someone had stopped Kole but did I really want to be some pathetic demon who couldn't

even throw a right punch in self defense. I decided that I didn't and figured these guys knew how to fight so I would ask them to teach me the basics. There was another knock on my

door this time it seemed impatient. "_I'm awake",_ I called. "_You're not awake till you're out of bed and dressed and down stairs we all have to talk about last night."_ Great I had to recap what

had happened last night and probably whined up homeless and fending for myself and not knowing how to without detection from my father and his creepy henchmen. "_I'll be down in a_

_ few promise."_ I could sense that Keagen Damien hesitated but then I heard footsteps going down the stairs. I figured it was safe for me to leave my room to at least take a shower. I

stunk and that wasn't even my fault. It took me awhile to figure out how to work the shower. "_Honestly how many heads do you need to wash your body?" _I asked myself as I stepped out

of the shower. I felt refreshed and sighed. I was happy for the moment. I went back into my room and decided to wear the t- shirt that Kris had given me and the shorts that Damien had

let me borrow. I slipped them on and brushed my long silver and try to make myself presentable. I didn't know why I was trying to make myself look nice when I was going to be thrown

out of the house. I reluctantly put my brush down and headed for the living room. I took in all of the house that I could see. It really was a nice looking house, but something was eerie

about the last room on the left. For the love of god I couldn't remember who lived in that room or what that room was. I headed down the gorgeous wooden stair case. I entered the

living room to the left of the stair case and I saw that all of the men except for Kole who had been kicked out the night before because he tried to rape me. Thank god Kaleb came in when

he did or else something I wouldn't want happen would have happened. As I entered the room I saw 5 pair of eyes on me. I tried to ignore them and took a seat on one of the chairs in

the room away from the other guys. Kaleb _cleared his throat, "Right we all why know we are here, we_." I put my head down. I knew why they were going to tell me to leave their house and

that I should never come back. Kaleb looked at me to confirm what I had been thinking. "_We are here to discuss what Kole did to Ella last night."_ My head snapped up. I didn't want to relive

that night. "_What happened to Ella?_" Kris and Damien asked at the same time looking worried. I put my head down even more afraid they would see my tears. I would be so ashamed if I

was seem crying in front of men. "_Kole tried to rape Ella and then blame it on her. Thank god I was there when it happened or else who knows what would of happened." _Kaleb looked at me with

sympathy and then sat back down. Everyone looked at me and stared. The stares that I was getting was a mixture of shocked, horror, disgust, sympathy, and disbelief. I couldn't take it

anymore I stood up and looked everyone in the eye. "_Look I can read your guys mind."_ I looked at Keagan with anger and hurt behind every word I said, "_Look I didn't cast a spell on him or _

_seduce him. No Im not a slut and I'm still a virgin." _Tears where threatening to leave my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I would not look weak in their eyes. I turned to everyone else in

the room. "_If you want me to leave then just say it. I wouldn't blame you. Ok goodness , I didn't ask for it I didn't want it and I am not ready for it. I am different ok? I am not like the others and I_

_ don't want to be either. I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. But I will leave if you want me to."_ I breathed a deep breath and turned my back to go up stairs to gather what little stuff

I had when I felt extremely dizzy. There was three knocks on the door when Damien went to answer it. I ran past him and locked the door. I knew that knock and I knew what it meant.

Damien looked at me confused I shook my head and held my breath. The three knocks came again. I ran into the kitchen to look for some salt. I found come put it in my hand and came to

the door again. I drew a breath and opened the door. Standing right outside the door was my ex and my father. They were both smiling, "_There you are daughter what took you so long to _

_answer the door?" _I looked at them and began to shake. Although I was same for the time being and my hand burnt like hell I put on a brave face. "_Father you knew where I was so don't _

_act surprised. I know what you want to and I am not going back with you."_ Damien my father's lead henchmen snorted and stepped toward me. "_Armella don't be stupid of course you are _

_coming back home that's where you belong. Down there and with me." _He smiled and looked me up and down. I began to shiver. I hated how he looked at me like a piece of meat and that

he could just snap his fingers and I would just come running like some hell hound. He grabbed my arm and I pulled free. "_I am not yours and I am not going back down there. I don't belong_

_ there and you guys know it. I am not a dark princess or the princess of the darkness. That is me. I am staying here." _I looked to my side and noticed that all the guys were behind me looking

at my father and ex as if they wanted to rip their heads off when Kaleb took a step to my side and looked at Damien with disgust and was he shaking? Damien looked at Kaleb as if

sizing him up, then Damien looked at me and sneered. "_Hey you are MY Bitch and you ARE coming home." _I went to respond when a fist met with Damien's face. Damien flew back about 50

feet in the air. My father looked shocked and then smiled and snickered. Damien was back up in a split second to hit Kaleb when Kaleb landed another punch to his gut. I stared in shock

as Kaleb and Damien shared punches and kicks. The blood that came out of Damien's nose was black but Kaleb's was white. Which was interesting. Damien had landed a kick to Kaleb's

head and Kaleb went down. I was shocked for a split second then ran outside to get Kaleb away from Damien. I reached Kaleb in time. Damien landed his punch in the back of my head. I

turned around furious. I always hated being touched and hit. I turned around and punched him in his already broken nose and kicked him in his stomache. Then I landed another punch

in his eye with the salt that was in my hand. It went into his eyes and he yelled in pain. My father looked at me and then took several steps back. I turned to him to protect Kaleb.

"_Coward!!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs. "_You cant even fight your own battles."_ He shook his head and then disappeared, followed by Damien still screeching from the salt in his eyes.

I turned around to see that Keagan, Kris, Damien, and Korey were running out of the house to see if Kaleb was ok. He was still unconscious. I stepped back to let them look over him.

When they took him in the house I followed to make sure myself that he was still breathing. After I found out that he was I sat in the living room to wait for the rest of the guys to come

down to say good bye. Korey, Damien, Kris, and Keagan came into the room about 30 minutes later. I stood up, "_How is he?"_ I asked as I bit my bottom lip. Keagan answered, "_He is_

_ stable and awake he wants to talk to you when you are done talking to us."_ I nodded. "_I'll talk to him then I will leave, this is what I didn't want to happen. I am sorry for everything."_ Kris smiled

and Damien chuckled and Korey looked amazed at me. Keagan spoke for all of them. "_Ella we want you to stay. We haven't seen that much action since Korey stole that bagel that Kaleb told _

_everyone not to eat." _I smiled. I could see those two fighting over the last bagel. Even though I had only known these guys for a total of one day I felt like I had known them my whole life.

"_You want me to stay? I don't want to put you guys in any danger and with my father knowing who you guys are and where you live I don't want anyone to get hurt like Kaleb." "You miss judge _

_us Ella."_ I turned to see were the voice was coming from. It was Kaleb other than having a bruise on his left shoulder he looked like he was completely healed. My mouth dropped.

"_Shouldn't you be in bed healing?" _I asked. "_Do I look like I need to be resting?"_ I shook my head no and he smirked. _"Fine I will stay but I don't want to be wearing these clothes. I need some_

_ for comfort and some for when I can fight. I doubt that is the last time we will see my father. He doesn't give up that easily." _Everyone nodded and Kaleb winked at me and I blushed. I felt

dizzy again and everything was blurred and I fainted again. I was getting sick of fainting.

Please rate and review it would be alot of help please and thank you. I would love it if you would.

Much love

~Darknesofthemoon~


End file.
